The present invention relates to a canopy for electric vehicles for passenger and goods transport, as known from golf courses and also used in many other contexts for these purposes. These vehicles are usually equipped with a canopy which only serves to protect from sunlight and rain and which mainly is made of plastic.
The existing solution is subject to various drawbacks, firstly it does not contribute to the energy supply of the vehicle and secondly gives very little protection against the dangers of lightning, which annually kill many people on golf courses around the world. Other shortcomings of existing golf car vehicle canopies are the lack of an efficient drainage of rain and lack of fixation means for curtains to protect against sun, wind and rain.